


Skyping

by buckyrogers (epiphavny)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky in Wakanda, Bucky loves his goats, M/M, Skyping for the first time, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve visits Bucky often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphavny/pseuds/buckyrogers
Summary: Bucky is in Wakanda recovering, Steve isn't always able to visit him. So to cheer Bucky up, Shuri decides to surprise Bucky with the help of a program called Skype.





	Skyping

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post by buckardbarnes on twitter :)

Bucky carefully carried a goat with his one arm to the other goats. He has been working all day at the farm, though it is hard, it is therapeutic. He patted the goat's head when he put it down and softly smiled. Ever since he had been assigned to do the farm work and help the tribes to recover and heal, Steve had been visiting him from time to time. That being almost everyday.

T'challa thought that it would be best to work out a plan for those two, because Bucky would get distracted. One week where Steve can visit bucky, two weeks were he can't.

Steve and Bucky both didn't like that plan so Steve would sometimes sneak into Wakanda to see him. The whole "sneak in and out" thing was going pretty well, until one day, T'challa found them both cuddling in Bucky's hut.

Bucky saw Shuri walking towards him but she was holding something in her hands "Bucky, I have something to show you." Shuri said and Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what it was. "Is it a newborn goat?" Bucky asked smiling to himself and Shuri chuckled "Something even better," Shuri looked over to see Bucky still smiling "I see you're enjoying the work." Shuri commented and Bucky nodded.

"I've started naming some of the goats. There's a really dumb one though, it's name is Steve." Bucky said and they both laughed "I'm sure Steve would be happy to hear that." Shuri said as they walked in Bucky's hut.

"Sit down on your bed." Shuri said as she put what looked like a little metal ball on the table. Bucky sat down and looked at her in complete confusion, he still hadn't exactly got used to the 21st century, let alone Wakanda that is the most advanced place in the world.

Shuri pressed some buttons on the littlle ball and Bucky didn't even bother to understand what she was doing "Bucky, this is a metal technology ball. I haven't given it a name so that's what I call it. It will show sort of a hologram of a screen. I am not that sure how to explain but you'll see." Shuri said as she pressed another button, turning on the hologram with many words and boxes.

Bucky whispered a quiet 'wow' and Shuri smiled. "Shuri, what is this for? Why did you bring that to me?" Bucky asked and Shuri just smiled "It's a bit of a surprise." She replied, but it only made Bucky more confused.

"Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to, okay?" Shuri said and Bucky closed his eyes, listening to the sound of more buttons being pressed. "Okay...Open!" Shuri said and Buckey opened his eyes. The screen now had Steve Rogers on it.

Bucky immediately smiled, but sat quietly because he thought it was video. After some seconds of Steve rogers just staring blankly, Bucky moved a bit to the sides to see how the hologram worked because it looked so real. Out of nowhere, Steve smiled and chuckled and Bucky quickly sat back and smiled too.

Bucky looked at Steve's face, admiring the way his eyes sparkled when he would smile. Bucky's smile formed into more a fond expression and he couldn't help but whisper a soft "I love you."

Steve smiled even more. "I love you too, Buck." Steve replied and Bucky froze. Bucky's eyes widened in shock and looked at Shuri who was smiling softly in the corner. Bucky pointed at the screen "Shuri, how?" He asked "I was confused at first too, but it gets easier to understand." Steve replied and Bucky looked back at the screen, still wide eyed. "I'll let you two talk." Shuri said and walked out of the hut.

"Steve, is that really you?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded. Bucky reached out to touch Steve but his hand only went through him because it was just a hologram. Steve chuckled "This is a video call. However Shuri is smart so she probably fixed up something cool."

Steve said and Bucky nodded "Yeah, you're a hologram" Bucky replied "You're just on a screen for me." Steve said as he adjusted his headphones, softly smiling at how confused Bucky is. "Technology has come such a long way." Bucky said.

"Yeah it really has, there's a thing called google where you can look at anything and it will also answer your questions." Steve said and Bucky widened his eyes in shock, Bucky's face making Steve laugh. Steve's laugh made Bucky smile "Anyway, how are you doing?" Steve asked and Bucky sighed "A bit exhausted from carrying you around all day."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows "Me?" He asked and Bucky laughed "I named one of the goats Steve. He's really dumb and screams a lot." Steve rolled his eyes and laughed "I hate you, to me you were the smartest and nicest goat, but now I might have to rethink that." Bucky giggled and frowned, trying to look genuinely sad.

"Hey, don't get all sad! You called me a dumb goat!" Steve said, starting to feel bad. Bucky couldn't hold back anymore and busted out laughing "Did you really think I got sad about you comparing me to one of the goats?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded as he laughed too.

"Anyway, I hope you rest well later. You deserve it, Buck." Steve said and Bucky softly smiled "Thanks, Steve. I won't get to rest that well without you here though." Bucky said and Steve smiled "I'll be there to hold you next week."

Bucky smiled even more at the thought and feeling of Steve's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. "If you start snoring again I will throw you out of the bed." Bucky said seriously and Steve looked at him like he was offended.

"I don't snore!" Steve replied and Bucky rolled his eyes "Oh, you definitely do." Steve sighed taking the defeat in. "You look good." Bucky said out of nowhere "I'm flattered, you don't look that bad yourself." Steve said, making Bucky smile "Wait, I have an idea,"

Steve started "how about we both lean into the screens, so that it's like we kiss?" Bucky shrugged "That sounds really weird but sure, Stevie." They both laughed and leaned into the screens making a little kissing sound when their lips came close together.

"You just kissed your laptop screen." "Well, you just kissed a hologram." Bucky chuckled "Get over here so I can kiss you all I want." Bucky said with a little Smirk "One week, Buck." Steve said calmly. "When I do come back, you better actually meet me. Last time you were asleep on a pile of hay and I didn't want to wake you so we both slept the whole day."

"That happened once!" Bucky said trying to hold back a laugh "Besides it was a nice sight to see you next to me when I woke up." He added and Steve smiled "Do you want me to make that bun again?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded

"Last time you made that bun I didn't take it out for a week. Mainly because I only have one arm so my hair would tangle." Bucky said, touching the back of his head, where the bun that Steve made used to be "Although the bun made me think of you and I didn't want to take it out for that reason as well." Bucky whispered with a small smirk

"Buck, I wanted to ask you something." Steve started, looking down at his lap, a bit too shy to look at Bucky "What's up?" Bucky asked looking at Steve, trying to understand what Steve could possibly ask him.

"When It's guaranteed that the war is over, that we are safe.." Steve said and finally looked back up at Bucky before continuing "I want to retire and would love to move in with you in Wakanda. Just a place for the two of us. Away from the fight." Steve finished and broke eye contact again, trying to prepare himself if he gets denied.

It was quiet before Bucky laughed quietly making Steve look back up "Steve, are you serious? I'd love that." Bucky replied and Steve smiled immediately, laughing a bit as well "We could also help out the tribes together, feed the goats and just..Be happy. Like the old times." Bucky's voice got quieter at the end, remembering what it was like in the 40's.

Steve wished he could hug Bucky right now. "Sometimes I see you and think why aren't you smaller? But then I remember." Bucky said and they both laughed "Did you know I had the biggest crush on you back then?" Bucky asked and Steve smirked slightly and widened his eyes "Really?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded while laughing a bit.

"I'd look at you and think..I wish I could kiss you right now." Bucky's eyes drifted down, getting a bit shy, his cheeks turning lightly red. Steve had the biggest smile on his face, though he couldn't get any words out.

"The world is nicer to people like us now. Not completely, but we can kiss all we want now and we won't get hurt because of it." Steve said looking outside his window, a car pulled up, he ignored it though.

"That's true." Bucky said and looked back up at Steve. He heard Steve's door open and someone speaking but he couldn't make out who. Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled as Natasha appeared on screen

"Hey, Bucky! How have you been?" Natasha asked and Bucky smiled "Hi, Nat. I've been good." Bucky replied and Natasha smiled "You know Steve, he just won't shut up about you," Natasha started and smirked as Steve kept saying "Shut up!" In the background "he just keeps saying Bucky this, Bucky that, I miss Bucky!" She imitated Steve making Bucky laugh, Steve trying to push her away.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Natasha said and the sound of a door closing was heard again. Steve turned to the screen and Bucky couldn't stop laughing. "You really do that?" He asked and continued to laugh, Steve rolled his eyes as he tried to hold back a smile.

"So what if I do that? I just miss you." Steve muttered and Bucky tried to stop laughing "What's so funny about me missing you?" Steve asked, genuinely curious now. Bucky quieted down "No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's cute." Bucky replied smiling fondly "I miss you too y'know." He added.

Bucky could hear a few goats screaming outside, probably waiting for him since they would sometimes wander into Bucky's hut. "Stevie, I should get going or the goats will get mad." Bucky said and Steve laughed

"Go get them, Buck. We can talk another time." Steve said and Bucky nodded "Take good care of me, alright?" Steve said and laughed, Bucky was confused for a few seconds but then remembered he named one of the goats Steve and laughed. "I always take care of you. Even if you're a pain in the ass." Bucky said while smirking and Steve rolled his eyes while he smiled.

"See you soon, Buck."

"I'll be waiting, Stevie."


End file.
